


Childhood Ignorance

by alerus



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV)
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Childhood Friends, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Handon, Hurt/Comfort, Original Character(s), Plot Twists, Prophecy, Teenage Drama, a lot of things are different, bruh, doesn't follow main plot, handon again, posie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:42:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23833411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alerus/pseuds/alerus
Summary: Landon and Hope have been childhood friends for 11 years. Inseparable would be an understatement to describe their relationship. Childhood ignorance, however, is finite in its time. Soon the two will drift apart through betrayal, heart-break, and a prophecy that claims the two will inevitably "clash".Among the two hero's quarrels, and Landon's discovery of his own potential, a war is brewing outside the Salvatore School. Who will be on the right side of history?and Landon thought physics was hard enough.{handon}
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Other(s), Landon Kirby & Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson, Penelope Park & Josie Saltzman
Comments: 13
Kudos: 31





	1. 11 Years ago...

** _11 years ago_ **

To say Alaric was mad, was an infinite understatement. Throughout his entire existence, he hasn’t had to deal with a kid this -- rambunctious. In the past two weeks alone, Hope Mikaelson has gone missing on five different occasions. In all of those occurrences, it was either Hope using a cloaking spell and stealthily following Alaric while he frantically searched around the school, or her simply hiding in the vast array of hiding spots the boarding school had to offer. This time, however, was different. 

Being the headmaster of a boarding school, as closely knit together as the Salvatore School, meant to have a close relationship with the kids, and their families. Hope, was different in that sense. Ever since her parents Klaus, and Hayley were killed when she was just a toddler, Alaric went out of his way to foster Hope in a more intimate aspect. As if having two witch-twins was not enough, Alaric was practically fathering one of the most powerful beings to have ever lived -- a tribrid. Of course, little Hope Mikaelson’s only true danger was her seemingly infinite energy and curiosity.

But alas, Alaric’s anger for the little Mikaelson could never be sustained for too long, and as he saw Hope running towards him, any resemblance of annoyance was quickly dropped. As the auburn-colored hair 6-year old came more into viewing distance, it soon came more apparent that Hope wasn’t alone.

“Aric, Aric, I found a friend!”

_ Aric _ was Hope’s affectionate, strictly personal nickname for the headmaster. Alaric wasn’t too particularly fond of it but made an exception for the young tribrid. The kid next to her was quite hard to examine. He hid behind Hope and held a very timid facial expression when he occasionally peeked his head out near Hope’s shoulders. 

Alaric tried to remain calm, despite Hope seemingly forgetting his constant lecturing on **not **interacting with outsiders. “Hope, what did we say about this?”

“But Aric, he’s really nice, and--”

Alaric sighed, running his hand through his hair. “Hope, we follow these rules to protect ourselves. Now say goodbye to your friend, you need to get ready for dinner.”

The boy, after hearing this, decided it was suddenly unfair for Hope to leave. Stepping out from behind Hope, the boy turned to Alaric. “She promised me she would make more things fly!”

Hope must have known she would be in trouble, for she quickly whispered into the boy’s ear that he **wasn’t** supposed to tell anyone. Quickly refuting his earlier statement, the boy quickly said, “Nevermind, I’ll see you later Hope!”

Hope, having her hands shoved in her pockets, awkwardly smiled at Alaric as Landon began to walk back towards the woods. Alaric knew the boy would have to be compelled, so he called him back over. 

* * *

“Are you sure you’re doing it right, Blake?”

Huffing out an annoyed laugh, Blake shook his head. “I’ve been compelling humans for over three decades, Ric. This kid is not human.”

Alaric took a seat at his desk, before dismissing Blake out of his room. In quiet contemplation, it was now just the boy, and Alaric, staring at each other with equal interest. The boy seemed uncomfortable with the staring contest and looked towards the door. “Can I go play with Hope?” 

Getting out from his chair, Alaric crouched down on his knees to be on equal-grounds with the boy. Placing his hand on his shoulders, Alaric felt a radiating presence, something he couldn’t quite describe. “What’s your name kid?”

“Landon Kirby.”


	2. The Storm is Brewing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its a short one i know pls spare me

** _Present Day_ **

“You can’t be serious. You’d rather _ die _ than to eat the same meal, for every day of your existence?”

Twirling his pen, Landon sat in the library’s chair in perpetual thought. “Even if you could choose, like, the best meal ever, you would still rather die?”

Hope and Landon were ‘studying’ for their shared mid-terms the following day. The typical ‘study-session’ normally is started by genuine work. But alas, after 15 minutes of attempting to be academics, they quickly choose to talk about virtually anything to avoid studying. This time, the trivial topic was an entirely pointless hypothetical.

Landon further pursued his point. “This is all coming from a girl who orders the _ same _milkshake at Mystic Grill.” Landon, grinning madly slammed his pen triumphantly on the table. “Hypocrisy at its finest, Mikaelson.”

Rolling her eyes, Hope ignored Landon’s jab and continued to think about the future. Landon and her were both seniors now. With graduation slowly inching its way into view, the thought of the future terrified her. Hope grabbed Landon’s hand and looked up to him. “What are you going to do after graduation?”

Slightly confused at the sudden change in mood, Landon contemplated his options. “Perhaps go to university for history or something in humanities. I honestly haven’t been thinking about it too much.” Landon smiled fondly at Hope. “What about you, Mikaelson? Any big plans that I should know about?”

The Salvatore Boarding School had become a safe-haven for Hope. It was a sanctuary that protected her from the outside, grueling world. The world that had stripped everything from her, without any hesitation. Any resemblance of a family was found in her friends, particularly in Landon. Just the mere thought of Landon’s absence made her internally break-down. Landon was her closest friend, by far, and resembled more than just a best friend. He was a steady, caring, and reliable constant in her life for over a decade. 

Pushing away those thoughts, Hope attempted to wear a fake smile. “So back to our conversation earlier…”

The two would continue their friendly banter, entirely unaware of the storm the world, and destiny would be continuing to brew.

* * *

Dorian would consider himself level-headed. The few times he was to get riled up, he often had a good reason to. This was no exception.

Slamming his fist on Alaric’s desk, Dorian was furious. “You told me, that you would tell them about the prophecy last month! And now you’re telling me they have yet to be told?” 

Alaric knew he wasn’t in the right. Telling Hope and Landon would be the responsible choice, but what sentient individual could break news as -- _ malignant, _ as this? “What do you want me to tell them, Dorian? That there will be a ‘war’ that we don’t see any signs of? That the two will inevitably ‘clash’, in a way that we don’t know?”

Pacing back and forth in his office, Alaric was truly at a crossroads. “Would you have the heart, to tell a girl that has lost everything, that she will be forced to lose the single most important person in her life, in a fight we haven’t begun to understand?” 

Putting his hands on his desk, Alaric looked for some silver lining in the situation. “Prophecies have been wrong before, Dorian.”

“You would rather deny the existence of a problem, rather than to learn, and combat it?”

Alaric glanced at his birthday present, courtesy of Hope and Landon, situated on his desk. The card, like any 8 year old’s, had chaotic, out of place colors. In the center of all of the abstract ‘art’, were three stick figures. One, presumingly because of its blond hair, was Alaric himself. In one hand, the stick figure Alaric was holding hands with Hope, and the other hand was held by Landon. 

“We’ll give them until the end of their senior year, Dorian. It’s the least we can do for them.”

* * *

The moonlight was especially luminous this night, which was not advantageous in the slightest bit. It only took one of those mercenaries to spot them, until they would create an escapable perimeter. Blake stopped running and looked back if he was safe. “We’ll just get followed later, Maya. There’s no point.”

Blake forcefully turned Maya to look at him. Her eyes were darting around their surroundings, constantly looking for the threat. Blake gripped her chin. “Listen to me, Maya. We need to fight. I’m sick and tired of being chased down, living in a constant state of fear. I’m tired of losing the ones closest to me, only to run in cowardice.”

Maya softly gripped Blake’s cheek. “We can’t give up. It’s not what they would have wanted.” Giving a half-hearted grin, Maya took Blake’s hand and caressed his ring. “Remember about 50 years ago, during our senior year, you asked me to be your girlfriend?” Laughing at the memory, Maya continued. “You were so clingy back then, Blake. It was something I thought was absolutely adorable.” 

Blake smiled fondly at the memory. “Why are you bringing this up?”

Moving from his ring, Maya placed her right hand over Blake’s heart. “You promised me during your speech of adoration, that you would stay beside me. I remember, because you cheesily said the phrase: ‘until the end’.” 

Blake was once again convinced by his partner. “Alright, but we’re warning Alaric as soon as we get to safety.”

Grinning, Maya said, “You’re such a pushover Blake. A _ lovable _pushover.”

In the end, Blake did keep his promise. The two, in the middle of the alley, were quickly spotted by those who were on the rooftop. In their cold, corrupt heart, the two snipers must have felt a pulse of emotion from their hearts. Perhaps just a microscopic pang of guilt for the two unsuspecting lovers. Unfortunately, if there was a pulse of emotion emerging from themselves, it wasn’t apparent. The two took their aims on the kissing vampire couple and fired their stakes directly through their hearts. 

Not a word was spoken between the two men. As soon as they knew their targets were dead, they got out of their positions and began to walk away. The only noise heard, was the concurrent droplets of rain, and the boot’s of the two men grazing across the concrete. Thus, they left the scene that would quickly be cleared by other agents. Before entering their shared van, one of the men decided to look back, to see the two impaled bodies. 

Even in the end, the two were holding hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY IT WAS SHORT, THE NEXT CHAPTERS ARE GONNA BE LONGGGGGgGG
> 
> also 
> 
> ap tests
> 
> are
> 
> coming
> 
> and
> 
> im
> 
> scared
> 
> :(

**Author's Note:**

> there will be many things I'll be tweaking about the plot and certain characters. this story will not follow the 'Malivore' or 'Evil Josie' plotline. it is entirely different.
> 
> also, SOMEONE SAVE ME FROM THIS QUARANTINEEREEREEEEREEE


End file.
